


The Bird

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [242]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bird, Gen, sam and animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam makes friends with a bird.





	

* * *

Sam’s been cleaning up an old garden out behind the Bunker. Not because he has any particular interest in gardening or anything along those lines, of course, but because it is a part of their legacy and Sam wants to do his best to maintain it all, to bring back the Men of Letters to at least a shadow of what they once were.

Which means he’s been clearing sticks and rocks and long-entrenched weeds for hours, and is now taking a much-deserved break, sitting with his ass in the dirt and drinking deeply from a water bottle he froze overnight and brought out this morning.

It’s hard work, but Sam’s not exactly unfamiliar with manual labor, and he thinks the end results might even be rewarding. He’s not sure what he’s going to plant, of course, given that he knows nothing about gardening and the seeds he does have are over half a century old. But that’s for later. Right now, he just has to clear the land.

He’s lowering the bottle from his lips when he feels something on his shoulder. It’s not heavy at all, but it’s certainly heavier than a leaf or errant mosquito. He tenses, ready to fight off whatever it is.

“Cheep.”

Sam relaxes marginally. So it’s a bird, and while the lore about bird-like monsters does give him a little pause, he’s relatively sure this is just an ordinary bird.

Or, well, an ordinary but stupid bird. It’s just sitting on Sam, cheeping away, like Sam’s shoulder is any sort of normal, safe place to be. Sam should really just scare it away, move suddenly and get it over with. Instead, he holds perfectly still, doing his best not to disturb the small bird.

Very slowly and carefully, sam cups one hand and fills it with water from his water bottle. He moves slowly and brings his hand up so the bird can see it.

It hops from his shoulder to his wrist, and Sam gets his first glimpse of it. The bird is a little round speck, diminutive put plump, looking even smaller against Sam’s large hands. It delicately hops forwards, and begins to drink.

The bird keeps going for quite a whole, and Sam suddenly worries that it needs help, that it’s too small and too young and can’t take care of itself and that’s why it’s drinking from a human’s hand.

Just when he’s debating how best to get it into the Bunker–and how one even cares for a bird, anyways–it turns back to look at Sam, _cheeps_  once more, and flies away.

Sam watches it go, sees it land in a nearby tree. It sits on a low branch and chirps at him, and Sam grins. At least he’ll have a friend while he’s gardening


End file.
